Alone Father
by LadyRickard
Summary: Vegeta is left alone to raise Trunks. With Bulma dead can he take care of Trunks and still find out who is after all the saiyans, and who killed Bulma? Complete
1. Good Bye...

~~ First of all I don't own DragonBall Z or any of the Characters so don't sue me ^-^ hehe and please Review my story and tell

~~ First of all I don't own DragonBall Z or any of the Characters so don't sue me ^-^ hehe and please Review my story and tell me what you think Thnaks a lot enjoy!~~

**__****_Father Alone_******

**_Chapter 1:Good Bye…_****__**

**__**

**__****Vegeta walked into the house. It was silent. He looked around but no one seemed to be there. He walked into Bulma's lab. Computers were on but the room was empty. The only sounds were the computers buzzing and the lights humming.**

**Vegeta left the lab and headed for the kitchen. He pasted by the stairs and heard a crying. He glanced up the staircase, startled, then quickly rushed up them. To his horror, he saw his wife laying there, covered in her own blood, holding their only son.**

**Vegeta, with his eyes full of terror, slowly walked up to Bulma's side. He knelt down beside of her and lifted her head. It was limp and lifeless. "She's dead…" He whispered. His eyes began to sting from the tears he fought back.**

**He lifted his little boy from her cold, bloody and lifeless arms. The boy's crying silenced as Vegeta held him close. Quickly Vegeta carried Trunks down stairs to the phone, were he called Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. They soon arrived.**

**" Vegeta dear, we're here." Mrs. Briefs called out. Vegeta walked out of the other room with Trunks in his arms. Vegeta looked torn apart emotionally. He handed the baby to Mrs. Briefs. "Clean him…" Vegeta told her as he walked back up to Bulma, Dr. Briefs followed.**

**Bulma's father gasped at the sigh of his only daughter. "Bulma!" He hurried down stairs and called the hospital, then went back up with his daughter. **

"Who did you call, old man?" Vegeta asked. " The hospital." Dr. Briefs replied. "The Hospital!?" Vegeta yelled. "Can't you see she's already dead? What good would the hospital do?!" Dr. Briefs was silent. Outside you could sirens. Vegeta walked out to his gravity room to try to relax.

** **

******ghghghghghghghghghghghghgh******

** **

******The phone rang in the Son's home. Chi-Chi got it. "Hello? What? Really…. Oh dead, I'll be right over." Chi-Chi hung up the phone. Goku looked up at her. She looked concerned. "What's wrong, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked just as Gohan walked in.**

**She was silent for a moment. "Mrs. Briefs just called," She began. "Bulma… She's dead…" Goku looked surprised while Gohan looked shocked. "Dead?" Goku asked. "What happened?" "I don't… know" Goku got up " Well, we better get over there."**

**The Sons soon arrived at Bulma's house. Goku rang the doorbell and Mrs. Briefs answered it. "Hello, Goku" she said not sounding her normal, cheery self. "Please come in." Chi-Chi carried little Goten, who was only about a week old, in and Goku and Gohan followed.**

**The ambulance had already hurried Bulma to the hospital and Dr. Brief had gone along. "Where is Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked? "Up stairs asleep." Mrs. Briefs answered. "Well, who's going to take care of him? You and Dr. Briefs?" "No, I am." Someone said from the dark doorway. It was Vegeta. Everyone looked at him in disbelief **

**"You, Vegeta?" Goku asked puzzled. "Yes, Kakarot. He is, after all, my son." Everyone was silent. Vegeta was right he is his son. No one objected. So it was settle Vegeta would take care of the child.**

** **

** **

******~~ Okay, I'll hurry and get the second chapter done I'm kinda slow, sorry about it but it should be done real soon ^-^ c-ya and don't forget to Review Thanks! ~~**

** **


	2. Caring

~~ Once again, I don't own DragonBall Z or any of the Characters, and Please, Review my story and tell me what you think, Than

~~ Once again, I don't own DragonBall Z or any of the Characters, and Please, Review my story and tell me what you think, Thanks a lot enjoy!~~**__**

**_ _**

**_Chapter 2: Caring…_**

**About a week had passed, Bulma was buried and everyone was moving on with their lives. Bulam couldn't be brought back, for the earth dragonballs were gone (Dende was dead), and no one knew where to locate the Nameks.**

**Trunks crawled up to Vegeta, babbling baby talk. Vegeta looked down at the baby. "Hmmm… what do you want?" he asked the child. Trunks ignored his father and crawled under the coffee table in the living room. He picked up a button, put in his mouth, and then sat up. He bumped hi head on the table and started crying.**

**Vegeta looked up and walked over to Trunks. The little boy stated coughing. Vegeta grabbed him and took the button out of his mouth. Trunks, still crying, started to rub his head. "Stop crying, brat, a saiyan does not cry!" His crying did not stop. "Hmmm." Vegeta thought to himself. "Maybe he's hungry."**

**Vegeta carried Trunks into the kitchen and set him down on the table. He grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge and set it in front of the baby. Still the crying did not stop, so Vegeta looked around the kitchen and spotted and empty bottle. He smirked, grabbed the bottle and set it in front of Trunks.**

**Yet again the crying continued. Vegeta picked up the bottle. "It's empty…" He filled the bottle with milk and set it in front of Trunks once again. " There! Now shut up!" He yelled.**

**The small child just looked at the bottle and cried. Vegeta began to power up. He grabbed the bottle and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered to pieces. "AHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!!! Damn it, Bulma I need you here… I can't care for this child…" he yelled. He slowly powered down. **

**Trunks was still crying and staring at his father in fear. Vegeta picked up the boy and held him close. Surprisingly the crying stopped. Vegeta sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Thank you…" he whispered softly as the child drifted off to sleep. Vegeta carried his sleeping son up stairs to his room and placed him in his crib. Trunks rolled over onto his stomach. He made some cooing noises but stayed asleep.**

**Vegeta went down stairs to the phone. " Who can I call to help me with Trunks?" He asked himself. "I could call Bulma's parents or… Kakarots wife…" He hated that idea so he went with the first. He called up the Briefs but no one answered. Vegeta growled at who was left to call now.**

** **

*****************************************

** **

**The phone rang at Goku's house. Gohan picked up thephone. "Hello?" "Kakarot's Brat, let be talk with Kakarot." Vegeta told Gohan. "Um…okay." Gohan coved the phone and yelled, "Dad!! Vegeta's on the phone! He wants to talk to you!"**

**Goku picked up the phone. "Vegeta?" "Kakarot, my brat wont eat, I hate to say this, especially to you, but I need help…" There was complete silence for about two minutes, then Vegeta could head a soft mumbling in the background. "Okay, Vegeta, we'll be over in about ten minutes." **

**They both hung up the phone and Vegeta walked up to see if Trunks was still sleeping. Unfortunately, he was standing up holding onto the side of his crib. "Da-da" Trunks muttered as he reached for his father. Vegeta walked over and picked him up. Trunks laughed and squirmed around in his father's arms.**

**Just then the doorbell rang. Vegeta walked down and opened it. Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi, holding her baby, Goten, in her arms, were all standing there. "You didn't have to bring the whole family, Kakarot." Vegeta muttered. "Don't worry, Vegeta, Chi-Chi will take care of every thing." Goku said happily. Chi-Chi set Goten down on the living room floor and asked Gohan to watch him.**

**Chi-Chi walked around the kitchen looking for a high chair. She opened a closet and found one. She quickly set it up. "Okay, Vegeta, set Trunks down in here." "What the hell is that thing?" Vegeta asked as her walked towards it. "It's a chair for a baby." Chi-Chi explained as Vegeta set trunks down in the chair.**

**Chi-Chi took baby food from the fridge. "Okay, Vegeta, pay attention so you'll know how to do this." She opened 3 cans of baby food and poured them into a bowl. "Okay, Trunks, Open up." She said as she held the spoon up to his mouth.**

~~ That's it for chapter 2 hope you liked it. I got this one up pretty quick, but chapter 3 may take a little time cause I'll be busy most of next week, but don't worry by the time I put up chapter 3 I'll be ready to put up chapter 4 too ^^, so just wait. C-ya~~


	3. Who did it?

~~ Like always, I don't own DragonBall Z or any of the characters

**_ _**

~~ Like always, I don't own DragonBall Z or any of the characters. I would like to but I don't ^-^~~

**_ _**

**__****_Chapter 3: Who did it?_**

**_ _**

******A bit over a month has passed since Bulma's death. Trunks crawled out of his room to the stairs. Vegeta was in the kitchen when he heard loud noises from the other room and rushed to the stairway. Trunks was laying at the bottom crying.**

**Vegeta picked up the little boy and set him down in the living room. "Hmmmm…" Vegeta thought to him self as sat down on the couch. "I wonder who it was that killed Bulma…" **

**Trunks was happily chasing a fly in the living room while Vegeta was thinking. He crawled up to the coffee table and stood up. "Fwy!" he yelled as he pointed to the fly he had been chasing.**

**Just then something clicked in Vegeta's mind. He remembered seeing a note on Bulma, when he found her dead, but had just ignored it. He had placed it somewhere but couldn't remember where. "Lets see…" Vegeta mumbled as he got up. **

**He walked up to his room and looked around. "Now where did I put that piece of paper?" He continued to look for it, and then spotted something on one of Bulma's dressers. "Ah, here it is." He said as he picked up the piece of paper. He blinked in confusion. There was nothing on the paper. "How odd…" He flipped on a near by lamp and blood red ink appeared. He read the note. It said:**

******_Prince,_**

**_I will be back for you, don't worry. It's too bad I missed the boy, but don't fear I'll get him too… one saiyan at a time. All saiyans will die. I assure you of that._**

**_Farewell Prince,_**

**_~Iva~_****__**

**__****Vegeta looked shocked after reading the not. "It was intended for my son…" He quickly rushed down stairs to find Trunks. When he got down to the living room the little boy was gone. "Trunks!!" He yelled. Vegeta walked into the kitchen and found Trunks climbing into a cabinet. "There you are." He said gruffly but relived. He grabbed the boy before he could get all the way into the cabinet and carried him into the living room. Vegeta set Trunks down in the middle of the floor. "I'm hungry." He said as he got up and headed for the kitchen.**

**Before he made it into the kitchen, Trunks cried out, "Pa-pa!" Vegeta turned around to see what he wanted. Trunks was walking! "Pa-pa!" he squealed happily as he grabbed hold of his father's leg to keep his balance. "Hmmm… So you can walk." Vegeta said. He picked Trunks up and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He looked at his son. " Hey, brat, I have an idea. How 'bout we go find who killed your mother?" Trunks made happy baby sounds and Vegeta took it as a yes.**

** **

**********~~ Chapter 3, how did you like? You can tell me by reviewing my story. ^-^ Chapter 4 will be up real soon! ^-^ Thanks! **

**C-ya! ^-^ ~~ ****~ Chibi Trunks~**


	4. Get Ready

****

**~~I don't own DBZ yadda-yadda. I'm really sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter up. I was on vacation and just got back ^-^ please just bear with me I have the next 4 chapters wrote just gotta type'em and post them. ^-^ Enjoy and Please Review. ~~**

****

******_Chapter 4: Get Ready_**

********

The next morning Vegeta got up early. "Today we leave, boy." He whispered as he opened his son's room. Trunks was still sound asleep. "Get up, brat!" Vegeta yelled loudly to wake the sleeping child.

The boy woke up crying. "Don't cry." Vegeta yelled as he picked up his son and set him down on the floor. "We'll eat, and then leave." He headed down the stair to the kitchen and Trunks crawled after him. When the little boy got to the stairs he slid down on his stomach, laughing. His father just watched.

Vegeta went in to the kitchen and fixed some baby food for his son. Trunks crawled in. "Pa-pa," He cried out. Vegeta picked him up and put him in the highchair. The saiyan put a spoonful of baby food up to his son's mouth. Trunks grabbed the food with his tiny hands and threw it at his father's face. Vegeta grumbled something under his breath and wiped off his face. 

By the time Vegeta finished feeding Trunks, they were both covered in baby food. It was a sight Bulma would have died to see. It was too bad she wasn't there.

After cleaning his son up, Vegeta went up stairs to take a shower and left the boy, alone in the living room. Trunks crawled up to a small table against the wall. It had a cloth on it that hung off low enough to grab hold of if he stood up. 

The small half saiyan figured that something interesting had to be up there, so he grabbed hold of the cloth and pulled, knocking everything off, including the a glass vase and a picture of Bulma, making a loud crash. Vegeta heard the crash and instantly rushed down to the living room, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Trunks, what the hell happened?!" Vegeta yelled furiously. He grabbed Trunks by the back of the shirt and pulled him away from the broken glass. "Look at what you did, brat." He yelled as he pointed to the broken glass and many other things on the floor.

Trunks began to cry. Vegeta frowned in displeasure at the boy's crying and carried him up stairs.He set the crying child on the bedroom floor and quickly changed out of his towel in to normal clothing. Trunks continued to cry and it drove Vegeta crazy. "Shut Up!" He yelled over the wailing child.

The boy looked up at his father and stopped crying. His big blue eyes were red and his cheeks were wet from his crying. Vegeta let out a sigh as he walked over and picked up his son. "Lets get out of here…"

******~~Once again I'm sorry for the delay but I was on vacation. I'll have the next chapters up real soon. ^-^ Hope you enjoyed^-^ Thanks~~**


	5. First Stop

**__**

~~ I don't own DragonBall Z yadda-yadda. Wow that gets boring writing each time but oh well ^-^ hope ya enjoy the story and please Review! Thanks ^-^ ~~ 

**_ _**

**__****_Chapter 5: First Stop_**

**_ _**

The space ship took off towards the sky. Trunks squealed in delight as he watched out the window. The ship continued straight up until it was out of the Earth's atmosphere. 

"Where do I go?" Vegeta asked out loud. "I don't know where to find this 'Iva' person." He decided to stop at a few planets and talk with the king or ruler to see if he could get any hints on where to find this mysterious 'Iva'.

Planet Greya was the first stop. It was about two weeks away. Trunks had fallen asleep, in the chair, while watching out the window. Vegeta picked up the sleeping half saiyan and took him to the sleeping chamber. "There is only one bed, Damn it," Vegeta complained. He layed Trunks down on the bed and then layed beside him. Soon he fell asleep. 

The days went by quite slowly, but the finally arrived on Planet Greya. Vegeta landed the ship in a clearing near a wooded area. "Trunks!" He yelled loudly. Trunks toddled into the room. "Lets go, Brat." He said as he flew out the door. After a moment he remembered that the boy couldn't fly yet. "Damn it, the kid doesn't fly!"

Trunks was sitting in the doorway of the ship with tears streaming down his face when Vegeta arrived. "Pa-pa!" he cried as his face lit up.Vegeta had a scowl across his face as he grabbed Trunks and took off for the palace.

Vegeta walked up to the palace doors and Trunks followed. Tow, very large, guards were standing there. "What do you want?" one of them asked. "I've come to speak with your king." Vegeta said, showing no emotion.The other guard spotted Trunks chasing a butterfly and smiled. "The king is busy." "Well, make him unbusy, damn it, this is important." Vegeta yelled. "And if you don't I'll blow up this whole planet, understand?" "Uh…y-yes." The guard who had been watching Trunks walked into the palace.

"Your highness, a small man wishes to see you." "Well, tell him I'm busy and can't see anyone at the moment." The king said as he looked over some papers. "B-but, your highness, he says he'll blow the planet up if he doesn't speak to you, now." The guard said nervously. "Who is this man?" The king asked. "I'm not sure, your highness."Just then the doors flew open. "I'm tired of waiting!" Vegeta yelled.

The king looked up, "Ah, out visitor, welcome. What is your name?" " Prince Vegeta of The Saiyans." He said proudly."And what is it that you must speak to me about, Prince?" "I must know if you have heard of an Iva?" "Iva… Iva the hunter?" The king asked. "That should be him. He is out to kill all the saiyans. He killed my mate and almost my son." "Son? Where is the lad?" The king asked. Vegeta turned around and Trunks was not there. "Where is my son!?" Vegeta asked a little worried. The other guard walked in. "Sir, the young boy you came with is, uh.. How shall I say it gone." "WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled as his power level grew. "Don't worry, Prince, I'll send men out right away." The king said reassuringly. He signaled to the guard to begin a search immediately. 

**__**

**_ _**

**_~~ Well that's it for chapter 5 I hope you liked it. Chapter 6 will be up real soon so be patient Thanks again Bai Bai! ^-^ ~~_**

**__**

**__**

**__******

** **

** **


	6. Hidden Child

~~ I don't own DBZ or any of the characters

~~ I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Please Review. Hope you enjoy! ^-^ Thanks ~~

** **

******_Chapter 6: Hidden Child_****_ _**

**__****__******

****Trunks crawled around the palace following a butterfly. When the butterfly flew to high Trunks followed a bug into a bush just as a guard came around the corner. After loosing sight of the bug, he located another butterfly and followed it out if the bushes.****

**Trunks turn around to find Vegeta but he was not there. "Pa-pa?" he cried out puzzled. Still no Vegeta. He tried again, "Pa-pa?" Once again, no respond. He burst in to tears One of the maids working in a near by garden heard the child's crying. She rushed over to him. "Where did you come from lil guy?" Trunks looked up at her but didn't stop crying. **

**The maid picked him up. "Shhh, shhh don't cry." She said as she tried to calm him. With Trunks in her arms, she walked in to the throne room, where Vegeta and the king awaited the guards' return with the child. "Your Highness, I found this you boy around back by the garden." Vegeta looked over to the maid who held his son. "Trunks." He said emotionless. "This is your son?" The king asked. The prince crossed his arms. "Yes." **

**Trunks stopped crying when he saw Vegeta. "Pa-pa!" The maid set him down and watched him toddle up to his father as fast as he could. "I shall spare you a chamber to stay in until you leave, if you wish." The king said politely. "One night should do." Vegeta replied. The king signaled to a maid to show them to a room.**

**Vegeta walked into the room. "Hmmm… not bad." He mumbled. He quickly stepped out the door and grabbed Trunks by the back of his shirt so that he couldn't take off down the long hallway. "In here, brat." Vegeta and Trunks settled down for the night. Later on that day a maid brought them food. They ate, the Vegeta relaxed on the bed while Trunks played on the floor. **

**Soon Trunks fell asleep. Vegeta got up, walked over to his son and picked him up gently. He quietly set Trunks down on the bed and layed down beside him. The moonlight shown in from the window. Vegeta stared at the sleeping child as he thought to himself, '_ I thought I had lost you today…_' With that he fell asleep.**

**The next morning Vegeta and Trunks bid the king farewell and took off. "So, they have heard of Iva but have not came upon him…"**

** **

~~Well that's the end of Chapter 6 hope you liked it ^_^ Please don't forget to Review Thanks~~~Chibi Trunks~ ^-^

** **


	7. Goku!

~~ I don't own DragonBall Z or The Characters

_~~ I don't own DragonBall Z or The Characters. Yeah Chapter 7 only a few more chapters to go! This is one of my longest chapters, hope you enjoy and Please don't forget to Review Thanks ^_^~~_

_ _

_****__Chapter 7: Goku!_

**__****Almost a year had passed since Vegeta and Trunks left Earth. Goten was now a little over a year old.**

**"Come on, Goten, come to mommy." Chi-Chi said holing her arms out to her baby boy. Goku was holding him up so he wouldn't fall down. "You know what, Goku, We should have taught him to walk sooner." Chi-Chi complained.**

**Goten started to toddle over to Chi-Chi. "Ma-ma..." he cooed as he reached for her. "Goku, He's doing it! He's walking!" Chi-Chi yelled as she picked up Goten. Goku smiled and got up. "I'm going out to train." He walked outside. Gohan was already out there training. "Gohan, you wanna spar?" Goku asked happily."Sure, dad."**

**They began their fight. They exchanged a few kicks and punches then a few ki blasts. Goku seemed to have the upper hand, but Gohan was a little wore out from his long training. **

**Soon night set in and they went in to eat. Chi-Chi set Goten in a highchair, and fed him while Gohan and Goku quickly ate. After eating. They all cleaned up and the kids went to bed.**

**Goku looked out the living room window. "Hmmmm…" "What is it, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. "Oh, nothing," replied Goku. He walked away from the window and followed his wife into the bedroom.**

**Later that night, about 2 am, Goku awoke to a strange feeling. Gently and quietly he got out of bed and walked to the front door. He looked around on the ground then in the sky. "What is that?" He asked himself out loud.**

**Goku took off into the night sky. The moon was full and lit the sky beautifully. It was clear out and the stars were very visible. He watched the stars as he flew. ' _I wonder where Trunks and Vegeta are…_' He thought to himself. **

**Goku landed in a hilly area with quite a few trees. "It's close." Something sparkled in the distance, on the ground, Goku walked up and picked it up. "What's this?" "That's mine. I'm glad you found it." An odd voice said from behind a near by tree. Goku looked up startled. Someone stepped out in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked. The person was silent.**

**Goku took a fighting stance, sensing a strong, unfamiliar ki. "Heh, this should prove interesting." The stranger said as they took their fighting stance. "You can call me Iva." Goku looked shocked. "You're… You're the one who killed Bulma!" Iva smiles. " You're going to pay for that!" Goku yelled as he powered up into Super Saiyan. "Yes, that's it, Goku, all your power." Iva mumbled. Goku's enemy powered up as well. "You ready, Goku?" He was silent. "Very well!" Iva yelled.**

** **

***************************************

** **

**Gohan jumped out of bed. "What's that?" He walked in to his little brother's room. "Good, Goten's alright." He quietly opened the door to his parents' room. Some one seemed to be missing in the bed. "Dad's gone!" He yelled in a whisper. Gohan ran to the front door and outside. He could feel his father power raising. He rushed inside, threw on a shirt and pants, and then took off into the sky. "Dad, I'm coming."**

** **

*****************************************

**As Goku powered up to his max the little crystal he had picked up started to glow purple. Iva smiles at the crystal, " Goku, show me all you got." Goku put his hands out in front of him. "Ka… Ma…Ha…Ma..." he began. Before he could yell '_Ha_' he was hit by something and felt like he was loosing a lot of energy. He looked startled. Goku saw Iva smiling and staring at his hand. He looked down. There, in his palm, was the glowing crystal. "That's it! This is what's sucking my energy!" He yelled as he tried to remove it. "It wont come off." Iva yelled at him.**

**While Goku tried frantically to get the crystal off, Iva appeared behind him, and kicked him in the head, sending him flying through three trees. Goku stood up. His shirt was torn and the trees were knocked down. Iva flew at Goku, throwing punches at him. He blocked every punch. They continued like that for a little bit then Iva stopped. "Okay, Goku, no more playing games. You're dead!" Goku just stood there waiting. "Tragedy Blast!" Iva yelled as a deadly blast went through Goku's chest. Goku fell to the ground.**

**"You will pay…..Vegeta will…sooner or later...find…you." He mumbled as his life quickly began to slip away. Iva took the crystal from Goku's hand and flew off. "Good Luck … Vege….." Goku's last breath slipped from his mouth, as he lay there dead.**

**Gohan landed. "Dad! Dad, were are you?" He yelled. "I just felt a ki fade… someone's dead." Gohan walked until he spotted a body on the ground. He rushed over to it. "Daddy!" He yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks. He powered up into super saiyan then super saiyan two. "Noooo! Daddy!!" He yelled. Gohan fell to his kneed beside Goku's lifeless body. "DADDY!!!!"**

** **

**_~~ That's the end of Chapter 7. I know the end is kinda sad but tell me what you think ^-^ Chapter 8 will be up real soon as so will chapter 9 ^-^ I'm almost done with it Yeah!!! Thanks and don't forget to Review Thanks! ^-^~~_**

******__**

**__******


	8. Encounter

~~ I don't own DragonBall Z or The Characters

_~~ I don't own DragonBall Z or The Characters. Well here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy and Please don't forget to Review Thanks ^_^ ~~_

_ _

_****__Chapter 8: Encounter _

**About two years had passed since Vegeta and Trunks landed on Planet Greya. The boy was a little over three years old. They had been to many planets but still no sign of Iva. They were about to land on Planet Alloon. **

**"Grrr, I'm getting tired of this! Were is that damn Iva?" Vegeta grunted as they approached the ground on Planet Alloon. Trunks walked into the room Vegeta was in. "Pa-pa. I'm hungy_(not miss spelt, just Baby Talk)_." "Hmph, well go get something to eat" Vegeta said gruffly as the ship landed. "But Pa-pa…" He began. "You can eat at the palace, lets go." Vegeta interrupted. He grabbed the boy and took off to the palace. Trunks could fly but rather his father carry him. Vegeta, also, thought it was faster just to carry him.**

**When they arrived at the palace Vegeta walked up to the guards and Trunks stayed close. "I'm Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans." He had learnt that's all he had to say to see the king or ruler. "Right this way." The guards bowed and showed him to the throne room. "Ah, welcome, Prince." The king said happily. Vegeta bowed and Trunks, clumsily, copied him. The King smiled at the boy. "Who's this young lad?" He asked. "My son, Trunks." Vegeta said. The child smiled. **

Vegeta and the king began to talk about Iva while Trunks walked up to a small crystal statue. A maid was standing there watching him. The little ½ saiyan reached up to pull the statue down and the maid smacked his hand. Trunks jerked his hand away and yelled, "Pa-pa! She hit me!" Vegeta held his hand up and blasted the maid to ashes, then looked over at his son. "Next time hit back." He said sternly. Trunks looked down at the floor and was quiet.

**The king was silent the whole time. "I'll let you have a room until you're ready to leave, Prince." He finally spoke up. Vegeta nodded and followed a guard down the hall to a very large room. Trunks followed silently.**

**Vegeta sat down on the bed. He looked angry. "Pa-pa, I'll fight back next time, I pwomise." Trunks said looking up at his father. "Good" Vegeta said, still looking angered. "What's wrong, pa-pa?" "Damn it, were is Iva!" The Prince yelled. "I'm sweepy, pa-pa." Vegeta picked up the little child and layed him on the bed. He layed down beside his son and soon both were fast to sleep.**

**Vegeta woke to the sound of a child crying. He rolled over and looked at his son. "What's wrong?" He asked. Trunks rubbed his eyes. "I had a bad dweam." "Hmph, Bad dreams don't scare a real saiyan." "But, Pa-pa you were being beaten by her. She was real strong." The little boy cried. "She? She who?" **

**Vegeta jerked his head towards the window. "What's that?" He mumbled as he flew out the window. "Pa-pa!" Trunks cried, "Don't go! I'm sowwy… I'll never let a bad dweam scare me, again…" He said before bursting into tears. His crying could be heard down the hall of the palace. Three maids rushed in followed by two guards. "What's wrong, young prince?" One of the maids asked. "Pa-pa…*sniff* left me! *sniff* He was mad at meeeeee! Whaaaaaaa" Trunks burst into tears again. The maids tried to calm him while the guards searched the palace for Vegeta. **

** **

*********************************************

** **

**Vegeta flew through the night sky. The moon was full and the night air was cold. He landed and looked around. "Were is the power coming from?" A voice came from behind a tree, "Ah, good, I knew you would come, Prince." A young female with dark green hair and bright yellow eyes walked out from behind the tree. Her ears were pointed and she wore gold earrings. She had a blue cape on, black shirt and pants, and a yellow belt. _'That power came from a female!? Impossible!'_ "How nice to see you, Vegeta." "Who are you?" Vegeta asked. She smiles. "I'm…" she paused, "Iva." "What!? Iva's a female! Heh, you think you can kill off all the saiyans, a mere female." Vegeta smirked. "Prince, you just don't get it, do you? I'm not just a_'mere female'_ I'm much more, and I will kill all the saiyans." She smiled. "I've already killed Goku."**

**The Saiyan Prince's eyes widened. '_That just cant be… Sh-she killed Kakarot?_' "You might have killed that third-class saiyan, Kakarot, but you're no match for the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled as he took a fighting stance. "Before we fight, Prince, I would like to tell you a few things. Just so you know before you die." She said. "Hmph, go on." Vegeta said, crossing his arms. "I would like you to know why I'm going to kill you." She began. "I'm a survivor from Planet Krome. My planet was destroyed by the saiyans. It was horrible. I was just a small child then so I don't remember much, but my sister told me all about it. Unfortunately she died in a battle shortly after. Now I will avenge my planet, friends and family's death. I'll kill every last saiyan alive!" "Well wasn't that touching now back to the fight!" Vegeta smirked. Iva took a fighting stance, as did Vegeta. "Let's begin!"**

** **

******_~~ That's it for chapter 8. Well did you like? The next chapter the fight begins! Hope ya enjoyed it and Please don't forget to Review! ^_^ Thanks Chapter 9 will be up shortly! ~~_**

****


	9. Face Off

~~ I don't own DragonBall Z or The Characters

_~~ I don't own DragonBall Z or The Characters. Yea about one more chapter to go ^-^ goodie! Well Please Enjoy and Review!! Thanks~~_

_ _

_****__Chapter 9: Face Off_

**__****Both Fighters flew at each other every punch Iva threw, Vegeta blocked, as well as every kick. 'T****_his is hopeless._****' Iva thought to herself. '****_I need to get the crystal on him! But how?_****' She was hit in the face by Vegeta's fist. She stumbled back then spoke, "Nice hit, but it takes more than that to stop me."**

**Lowering herself to the ground, Iva took out the crystal, concealing it in her hand. Vegeta also lowered to the ground, touching down on one foot gently. "Heh, enough, fool. I'm done playing games with you, now I'll show you the true power of a Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled, his hair flashing gold, as he transformed to Super Saiyan. Iva smiled. "Very well, Prince, no more games!" She flew at the Saiyan Prince.**

**She swung her fist at his face. Vegeta caught her hand before it hit him. Iva smirked as she opened her hand, releasing the crystal. It attached it's self to Vegeta's palm, and began to glow purple. Vegeta let go of Iva and looked down at the crystal. "What the hell is this?" he asked. Iva didn't reply. Instead she threw a fireball at him, hitting him directly in the chest. He stumbled back but retaliated with a ki blast of his own. The blast hit Iva in the arm severely wounding her. Iva's left arm was now useless. **

**She was determined to win, even if it killed her. 'I've got to get him... AHHHH the pains' She grabbed hold of her arm, blood rolling down it. 'I've got to get him to use more power.' She took off into the sky still holding her bloody arm. **

**The crystal in Vegeta's hand glowed brighter and brighter. 'It's working, he's powering up for a big attack.' Which he was. He was forming a power orb in the palm of his hand. Once he hand enough power in the orb he threw it at Iva. It was stronger than she thought. She had figured she could handle it easily, but found herself lying helplessly on the ground, she couldn't move.**

**The crystal started to glow brighter as it sucked more energy from its victim. Vegeta started to feel his energy being drained away, but ignored it. He smirked. "Now what are you going to do?" He asked. She didn't reply. "You just a pathetic female. You should never challenge the Prince of Saiyans." He held his hand up and it started to glow "Please…. Please, spare my.. my life… D-Don't kill me…" She begged. Vegeta just smirked and blasted her to Hell. **

**Vegeta fell to his knees form loss of energy. Not only was it sucking away his fighting energy, but it was also taking his life energy, too! He fell face first into the dirt, as the wind flew past causing dust to fly. The Prince seemed to be… dead.**

** **

**~~ okay that's it for chapter 9. I know that in this I kinda put Females down but I don't mean anything by it I'm female my self so it offends you please forgive me~~**

********


	10. Please Live!

~~ I don't own DragonBall Z or The Characters

_~~ I don't own DragonBall Z or The Characters. This is the last chapter. If you would like to see a sequel to this story let me know in the Review. I'm thinking about a second but don't know if I should write it. Thanks and Please Review ^-^~~_

_ _

_****__Chapter 10: Please Live!_

**_ _**

**__****Trunks could feel his father's ki fading. "Pa-pa!" he screamed. "Pa-pa's dieing!" "What?" one of the maids asked. The guard blinked. "The prince dieing? I'll go check it out." He said before running out the door. Trunks looked into the sky. "Is… Pa-pa going to live?" he asked. The maid ran her fingers through his hair. "Your Pa-pa's going to be just fine." She said. ****_"At least I hope so lil' guy' _**

**_ _**

**_***********************************************_**

**__**

**__****The guards went the direction Trunks said Vegeta flew. "Okay men, split up and if you find any thing let the others know. They all separated and set out to find the prince. The guard who walked the direction Vegeta ha gone, soon found traces that the prince had been there. "Hmmmm…" He looked around. "Huh?" He spotted a body or something, in the dirt, a distance away. He quickly approached it. "P-Prince?!" He stared in confusion as he knelt beside Vegeta and lifted his head. "He-he's d-dead!" He exclaimed. The guard pulled out his transmitter and contacted all the others. Soon all of them arrived. "Good work, Bolz. Okay men, Lets get him back and get him some medical attention." The main guard commanded.**

**Vegeta was rushed into the palace, in a stretcher like thing. Trunks ran out of the room. "Pa-pa!" "Keep the child back!" One of the guards ordered, as the rushed Vegeta into a room to see a doctor. Trunks ran after them, but the had the door locked. The child beat on the door, almost breaking it, crying. "Let me in! Let me… *sniff* in! I wanna see *sob* my Pa-pa!" The maid walked up to Trunks and picked him up. "Shhh." She held him tight and soon he cried him self to sleep.**

**When he woke up he was in a bed. Quickly he jumped up and ran down to the room Vegeta was in. Trunks quietly opened the door. "Pa-pa?" He whispered, walking up to the side of the bed. "Pa-pa, you awake?" Vegeta didn't reply. His eyes were close and he was no moving. Tears welted up in the child's eyes. "Pa-pa!" He cried, "Don't… you can't be dead…" he fell to the floor in tears. "No!… no….*sob*" The doctor walked in. "Young Prince… what are you doing in here?" "Pa-pa… Pa-pa's dead." He cried. The doctor picked Trunks up. "There, There, Your Pa-pa's not dead he just unconscious. He um… He's sleeping a deep sleep." The doctored said. "Well…*sniff* when will he wake up?" The child asked. "I don't know... but when he does I'll let you know. Now don't worry and go eat."**

**Trunks ate and then went to see if Vegeta had woken up, yet. When he got to the room the door was locked again. "Pa-pa must still be sweeping." He said and went to play until Vegeta woke up.**

**The doctor looked at the nurse. "How do you suppose we remove this?" "I don't know, Doctor, cut off the hand?" Both were silent. They had to remove the crystal before Vegeta died. If it was not taken off soon he wouldn't have any life energy left. The doctors and nurses continued through the night trying to remove the crystal from Vegeta's hand.**

**In the morning Trunks rushed down to see if Vegeta was awake. He opened the door and ran up to the bed. "Pa-pa! Wake up!" he yelled desperately. "It's no use, he can't hear you. That wont wake him up." The some one said. It was the doctor, he looked sad. "Pa-pa's not dead is he?" Trunks asked. The doctor was silent. The little half saiyan climbed up beside his father and layed his head on Vegeta's chest and fell asleep.**

**Later that afternoon the doctor was talking with a guard. "What will happen to the child if the prince doesn't pull through?" Doctor asked. "I'm not sure. Prince Vegeta said his mate was killed, but the king said the boy could stay here at the palace if we couldn't find anyone." "Hmmm…"**

**Trunks woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Ah, good, your awake. It's time for lunch." Doctor said as the guard left the room. Trunks ate and then played until bedtime. After all the maids left the room Trunks got out of bed and quietly opened the door. There were guards at each end of the hall. When they weren't looking he rushed down to Vegeta's room.**

**"Pa-pa?" Trunks whispered. He crawled up into the bed and layed beside Vegeta, as he cried him self to sleep.**

**Later in the night Vegeta opened his eyes. "Huh…" He grunted. He tried to sit up but felt to weak. Trunks was quietly sleeping beside him. Vegeta smiled as he covered him up. He looked down at his hand, which was wrapped up. They removed the crystal." He said as he relaxed. "Let's go home, son." He said after a moment of silence. He picked up his son, finally able to move, and flew to his space ship. He set it to fly to Earth, then layed down in the bed with his son beside him. He smiled and fell asleep. With that they head back home to Earth with out bidding far well to any one.**

End 

_~~ Well that's it. That's the end of the story I really hoped you liked it I put lots of work into it… well maybe not lots but who cares. Thanks and please don't forget to Review!~~_

_ _

****

_ _

_ _


End file.
